The Dark Side of the Moon
by Divinia Serit
Summary: "It had been seventy-two hours since they had stumbled through the gate, and they were still no closer to solving the problem. Failure would not be tolerated. They didn't leave anyone behind." Part III in a series starting with 'Through the Looking Glass'
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dark Side of the Moon  
>Author: Divinia Serit<br>Rating: T

_Notes: Part III in the series starting with **Through the Looking Glass** and continuing with **Smoke and Mirrors**. Please read both before starting this one, unless you want to be thoroughly confused! This will stay in the Mentalist section for the first 3 chapters before moving over to the crossover section as usual!_

**Author's Note:** Yay! *happy dance* I'm so excited to have finally started this story! It's been running around my head for the past year, and I honestly didn't mean to wait this long! I've definitely missed this world, and even though I had originally planned to not post this until I finished Evergreen, it was killing me! Plus, that one seems to be going off on its own at the moment anyways! Updates might be a little slow on this one- I'm really trying to take my time and actually plan things out! What a novel idea! I'm also going to try to write longer chapters than my normal 1500 words, so we'll see how it goes!

A big thank you to everyone who has poked and prodded me to keep writing, as well as to everyone who has read and reviewed 'Through the Looking Glass' and 'Smoke and Mirrors'. Your loyalty astounds me, and I love that so many of you care about this world almost as much as I do! I really appreciate all the time y'all take to read and review! It really makes my day!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Elodie Wolfe who always seems to be the first to review anything I write! It always makes me smile to have such great little review conversations in my inbox!

Finally, (I'm almost done and then I'll shut up!) a huge thank you to Tracie, Rach, Chibi, Susan, Cat, Mandy and so many others for being so awesome on FFN and in real life! When I first started writing fanfiction, I never thought I'd make such lasting friendships! You girls are all amazing, and thank you for being such an inspiring part of my life!

* * *

><p><em>"Imagine if Christopher Columbus had come back from the New World and no one returned in his footsteps."<em>

_–Jim Lovell's response in Apollo 13 on why we should continue funding NASA shuttle missions_

The plane was filled with tense silence as the nose tipped up and the aircraft lifted off. Teresa Lisbon clenched her fingers around each armrest during the turbulent start, and half expected a teasing remark from the man beside her. Patrick Jane remained silent. He continued to stare out the window, resting his forehead against the smooth glass. Lisbon frowned. Turning her head, she could see the faint outline of the military complex fade to a speck. Glancing to her left, she was met with the worried gazes of her team. With a small shrug of her shoulders, they lowered their gazes and leaned back into their seats, while Lisbon cast another frustrated look at the blonde.

Seventy two hours had passed since their botched return from the Dreamer world. The majority of their group had returned unharmed despite the fierce battle with Maldonado that almost prevented their escape. The rebel faction leader and vampire slave trader had returned for the young princess, and was content to use anyone in his way against her. In the end, Teal'c had dragged Divinia through the wormhole, but a sudden blast possibly destroyed the DHD and injured Cayt and Colonel Jack O'Neill preventing their return. Despite Major Carter's best efforts, the gate would not connect and the fate of their friends was unknown.

General Hammond allowed them to stay as long as possible, but without an easy and quick solution he was unable to rationalize their continued stay. So with a promise to keep them apprised of the situation, the CBI agents and one silent consultant found themselves being transported back to California despite their protests. Lisbon sighed and raised a hand to rub her temple. She knew Jane's sullenness was mostly due to the fact that a certain vampiress had barricaded herself in her quarters not long after their arrival and refused to come out or speak to anyone. Not even Jane's smooth words and solemn promises could get Divinia to respond, and Lisbon knew he had to be feeling a mixture of guilt and anger.

She gently entangled her fingers with his and was rewarded with a small smile. His face softened as he turned towards her and broke his attention away from the window. She watched as his attention flicked around the small cabin as he cataloged the locations and attitudes of everyone around them before sighing softly. Lisbon ran her thumb along the back of his hand, and was surprised when he leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder. She reciprocated, and softly rested her head on his giving them both the comfort they needed after the stress and uncertainty of the past several days. Jane lifted both of their hands and pressed his lips to her hand in a silent thank you, as she squeezed his hand in response.

Suddenly, the weight of the journey hung on her shoulders, and Lisbon found herself unable to keep her eyes open. Her breathing slowly synced with Jane's, and she cast one final glance around at the others. Cho was flipping through a small paperback that he had borrowed, and Rigsby and Van Pelt were talking quietly amongst themselves. Giving in to the urge to rest, she breathed in deeply and tried to stop worrying. Sam would figure it out.

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter hissed out a muffled curse as the wire she was stripping sparked with a live jolt. Shaking her hand, she slipped her finger into her mouth and glared at the offending object. Turning it over, she stared at the metal cube once more. There had to be some way to reengage the teleportation device to get back to the Dreamer planet. There had to be a quicker way to solve this whole scenario. It had been seventy-two hours since they had stumbled through the gate, and they were still no closer to solving the problem. The blonde astrophysicist frowned. She would not tolerate failure. They didn't leave anyone behind.<p>

The familiar catch-phrase sent her stomach flipping and she missed her Commanding Officer's comforting presence. The outcome of the fight was unknown, and the only information they had was Divinia's terse reply that they had been shot down as they approached the Stargate. Their injuries appeared non-lethal, but there was no telling what occurred after the Stargate closed. Daniel had pointed out that Jack and Cayt were most likely fine, and were probably being treated like royalty as guests of the Queen. Her guards, after all, outnumbered Maldonado's group of Dream Spirits and the situation was surely under control.

Rubbing her temple, Sam turned back towards her laptop and started a diagnostic tool once more. Teresa Lisbon and her team had left a few hours before. Frustrated, but unable to help, General Hammond decided that it would be best if they returned to California despite Patrick Jane's protests. He agreed to keep them apprised of the situation and promised to recall them the second they had any news. Sam couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye. Instead she had retreated to the comfort of her lab as she tried to piece together a solution.

"No luck so far?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. Sam looked up in mild annoyance at the interruption.

"I can't get the cube to activate, Daniel. It's like it was only meant for one transport or I could be completely wrong and we need to activate a part on the other side."

"You'll figure it out, Sam. At least Jack and Cayt are in friendly company this time. It's nothing like being stuck on a completely foreign planet alone."

Daniel studied the astrophysicist over the rim of his glasses. He knew she had caught the veiled reference to Edora when her mouth tightened. Even then, she had been ready to work herself to the point of exhaustion in order to bring Jack home. He knew she'd succeed again, but he wanted to remind her that she wasn't alone. Other solutions were being considered.

"You should talk to Divinia."

Sam looked up with a puzzled expression. Although it wasn't unusual for Daniel to make random jumps in a conversation, she wasn't sure what he was trying to imply.

"I was planning on asking her advice. She may have additional knowledge about the cube-" Sam trailed off when she noticed his face tense.

"She won't come out of her assigned quarters. She won't eat or speak to anyone. Janet's worried about her since she was already in pretty rough shape when we arrived," Daniel paused and caught his friend's eye. "Sam- the poor girl went through a traumatic experience even if she won't admit it, and now she's alone and on a foreign planet. She needs someone who understands."

Sam's head jerked up as she fully comprehended the meaning of Daniel's speech. She already knew she was walking a thin line with her commanding officer, but she had never confirmed her feelings aloud. It was taboo. Until then, they made do with lingering touches and wordless communication. She could only imagine what the vampiress was going through being separated from her mate. Although Daniel did like to bring up the unspoken connection between her and Jack O'Neill, she could tell her was extremely concerned about both of them. Sam sighed.

"Alright, Daniel."

* * *

><p>The concrete walls felt like they were closing in on her. Divinia shivered as a cold chill brushed up her skin. She didn't like being inside. She felt too confined and it made her restless, uneasy- especially in a room like this one with no windows and only a steel door. She wanted to go outside where she could see the stars. She sighed. Of course, they wouldn't be the stars she was used to. Everything here would be completely foreign. It was all Cayt's fault, she thought angrily. She knew he had an agreement with Colonel O'Neill to make sure she went through the gate, and yet she felt betrayed. Helpless. She had been unable to protect her mate, and had been dragged away like a child. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, but she refused to cry.<p>

Divinia curled tightly into the thin blanket that had been draped across the bed. The room was colder than she was used to, and she wished she hadn't returned Dr. Jackson's jacket. Shivering slightly, she tried to figure out how long she had been in the room. Somewhere along the way, she had lost all track of time. She found that she didn't much care. She didn't have the energy to move. She longed to drift off into a deep sleep, but she was plagued with nightmares- visions of Cayt and Colonel O'Neill falling after being shot, feelings of terror lingering from her time spent with Maldonado, and memories of Cayt's almost execution.

"Daniel, you don't have to drag me. I am capable of walking on my own."

Sam's voice outside her door jarred her from her thoughts. Tensing slightly, she continued to stare at the wall in front of her and kept her back to the door. She could make out the slight murmur of voices, and she assumed Sam was protesting the intrusion into her room. Closing her eyes, she exhaled deeply when she heard the lock being tampered with. She knew someone would try sooner or later, and she was surprised Patrick Jane hadn't tried when he banged on the door earlier. It had hurt to ignore him, but she couldn't stand to face anyone. She kept hoping if she closed her eyes she would wake up and find that it had all been a horrible dream.

But it wasn't. And she couldn't stay in solitude forever.

The door clicked open, and a single set of light footsteps entered the room. The door closed with a soft thud, and Divinia knew it was Sam. Daniel wouldn't have been able to stay quiet so long.

"I brought you some clothes," Sam simply said.

Divinia felt the bed dip as the other woman sat down. She froze, unsure of how to react. She could practically feel the other woman reach out to touch her, before changing her mind and withdrawing her hand. A few more minutes passed, and Divinia knew Sam would leave soon. The blonde wasn't quite as comfortable around her as Teresa and Jane had been. Making up her mind, Divinia slowly rolled back over.

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter bit back another biting comment as Daniel practically dragged her towards the VIP quarters. Rolling her eyes, she clutched the small bag of clothing with both hands and stood awkwardly in front of the door. Despite her protests, she knew the younger girl must be feeling betrayed and alone after everything that happened, and she knew no one else on base besides Janet and SG1 would be likely to check on her. She had hoped the vampiress would respond to Jane and Lisbon before they left, but obviously they hadn't even been allowed in. She'd have to pick the lock.<p>

With a look telling Daniel to leave, Sam set the bag on the floor before fumbling with the locking mechanism. It really wasn't that complicated as long as the base wasn't in an emergency lock down. The door clicked open, and Sam paused before picking up the bag. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and was greeted with darkness. She closed the door behind her and waited for her eyes to adjust to the pitch black room. She could barely make out a small form huddled on the bed, and she approached slowly.

"I brought you some clothes," she said softly.

Divinia had her back to her, but she could tell the princess was still clothed in the torn and bloody dress she had worn in the battle. Sam felt a small surge of anger. Someone should have checked on her sooner, despite the vampiress' wishes. She reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, but stopped, remembering that Divinia tended to startle easily when she was distracted. Sam sighed, and sat in the darkness as the minutes ticked by with no sound or movement from the young woman beside her. She was about to leave when the vampiress suddenly rolled over, and Sam was greeted with an expression that was so utterly lost and hurt that she felt her heart clench. Sam reached over and ran her fingers through the girl's tangled silver hair, and she was surprised with the girl allowed her to continue, her eyes glazing over once more.

Sam wasn't sure how long they sat in silence. Instead, she focused on slowly untangling Divinia's hair and hoping that her touch provided the young woman with some sort of comfort. The next time she looked down, she was surprised by the girl's steady gaze on her own. The vampiress studied her for a moment before looking away once more.

"It's too quiet." Sam almost winced at Divinia's emotionless tone. "Something's wrong. My head hurts. I can't feel him. I can't sense anyone."

Divinia's big eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and Sam finally understood what she meant. She had almost forgotten about the vampires' telepathic abilities with members of their clan and Patrick Jane's strange experience with Divinia's voice in his head when they rescued her from the slave camp. For the first time in who knows how long, the vampiress was experiencing complete and utter silence. Divinia let out a shaky breath, and clenched the blanket while burying her head in the pillow. Sam continued to run her fingers across the girl's scalp for a few more minutes while she got her thoughts under control. Pulling back, she slowly stood up and was met with Divinia's apprehensive gaze once more.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read the Author's Note! **_

**It's been way too long, and I apologize! To make a long story short, I was in a horrific car accident a few months ago and was almost killed. (A distracted teen driver crossed the center line and hit me head on.) I was pinned in my truck for 45 minutes until they could cut me free, and my legs are pretty messed up. Several surgeries later and months in a wheelchair later, I'm using a walker to stand for about a minute (YAY! I will walk again damn it!) and my mind is back to where I feel like I can write again. I've missed it and y'all so much! Please bear with me, I feel pretty rusty!**

**PS- FFN also disabled all my alerts for some strange reason, so I've missed just about everything the last 4 months or so. How annoying! Thank you all for sticking with me, and I'll work on getting everything else updated soon! Sorry this is so short, but I really wanted to get something up ASAP! :)**

** As I did with the previous two stories in this series, I'll move this one to the crossover section with the next chapter. Put it on Story Alert if you don't want to miss it!**

This one's for **Kayamira, Elodie, Outforawalkbitkah, Nyce, and Ice Dragon1095**. Thank you for your lovely reviews and for waiting so freakin' long!

Finally- to **Lilsmiles, Tromana, Ebony and Chibs**: thank you ladies so, so much for helping me get through this tough time! I don't know what I'd do without you girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Divinia barely recognized her own reflection. The girl staring back at her was gaunt with dark circles under her lifeless eyes. Her hair was tangled and limp, and her skin was stretched too tight across sharp edges of bone. She quickly looked away from the mirror. Stumbling into Sam, the older woman caught her gently and appraised her with a concerned eye. Her dress pooled around her feet and she nearly tripped again as she stepped into the shower still clad in her undergarments. Looking blankly at the knobs in front of her, Sam stepped over and softly explained how to turn on the water and change the temperature. She left and quickly returned with her hands full of bottles and placed them on the edge of the tub as she pointed out different soaps and shampoos. Divinia tried to smile in gratitude, but had a feeling it resembled more of a small grimace.

"I'll check on you in twenty minutes," Sam said. "If you finish before then, your clothes are on the bed. If you need anything I'll be right outside the door."

With one last look, the blonde turned and left as quietly as she had come leaving Divinia to stare at the knobs once more. Carefully removing the last bits of clothing, she tossed them in a pile by the door. She flinched when the water hit her skin, but didn't move from the cold stream. She felt her thoughts clear as the water helped break her from her shock. She waited until she was shivering under the icy water, before reaching towards the other knob. A soft hum of approval passed her lips as the water quickly warmed, soothing her sore muscles. Reaching for the soap, she frowned slightly at the unfamiliar scent before washing the layers of dirt from her body. She had just finished washing her hair when the tears came. Heaving sobs gave way to anger as emotions from the past months finally spilled free. With a loud cry, she slammed her fist into the tile wall again and again as dark red mixed with the water running down the drain.

Sam had just returned from her quarters carrying a bag of toiletries and other items she thought the young woman could use when she heard the crash. Concerned, she unlocked the door and slipped into the bedroom before coming to a stop in front of the bathroom door. The banging had stopped, but she could still hear the vampiress' muffled crying. She considered her options before setting the bag by the door, and got to work stripping the sheets off the bed. Lost in her work she jumped when the vampiress stepped out of the bathroom looking calm and somewhat collected. A washcloth was wrapped around Divinia's right hand and was slowly turning red. Clutching the towel, the younger woman grabbed the small pile of clothes before disappearing once more. Divinia emerged several minutes later clad in a white tank top and a pair of leather pants that Sam had stashed in her locker after a motorcycle ride to base. Pulling her long hair around to the side, she grimaced when the movement stretched the broken skin along her knuckles. Sam stood.

"Let me."

Divinia watched her warily as Sam walked closer before separating the damp hair into three sections for a basic braid. Relaxing only slightly, the vampiress was silent while Sam wrapped a rubber band around the loose ends. With a brief hum of satisfaction, the blonde glanced at the younger girl's bloody knuckles and decided not to ask about the lack of self-healing.

"Are you hungry? We can stop by the commissary before seeing Janet if you'd like," Sam inquired.

She was almost positive the girl hadn't eaten anything since she had arrived, and as if to prove her point Divinia swayed slightly as she turned. The vampiress reached a hand out to the wall to steady herself before meeting Sam's gaze for the first time.

"How do you handle this? The waiting?" Divinia asked softly. Sam almost flinched at the implied meaning with Jack missing.

"We do everything we can from our end. The gate technicians and several teams of scientists have been devoted to solving this problem by looking for-"

"But how do _you_ handle it?" Divinia interrupted with a searching look. "I'm sure this isn't the first time Colonel O'Neill has been in trouble."

Sam sighed, and sank down onto the bed. Divinia slowly settled beside her and waited for the blonde to speak.

"A few years ago, the Colonel was trapped on Edora. The gate malfunctioned, and we did everything we could to get it working. I spent a long time working nonstop until I found the solution. It nearly killed me." Sam paused, unaware of her telling slip from 'we' to 'I'. She studied her hands as if they contained a carefully written speech that could reassure the girl beside her. Suppressing her emotions once more, she glanced at Divinia. "It's not the best way, but I compartmentalize. After all, regulations don't allow for emotion."

"How long?" Divinia softly questioned after a few minutes.

"100 days," Sam answered as Divinia blanched. The two women sat side by side in silence. Leaning her head briefly on Sam's shoulder, Divinia stood up.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sunshine!"<p>

Lisbon subconsciously jerked backwards when Jane's face appeared merely inches from her own. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she was about to comment on his uncommonly cheerful mood when she noticed a hint of veiled sadness in his gaze. Biting her tongue, she withheld her sharp retort, and conceded with a roll of her eyes. She stretched. Her muscles were tight after remaining in one position for so long. She couldn't wait to get home and take a long soak in her tub. Glancing out the window, she noticed they were close to landing and groaned at the amount of explaining she had in front of her. With her luck, it would be days before she could get that nice, hot bath.

"Everybody else up?" she asked Jane as she bit back another yawn. The corners of his mouth crinkled upward as he watched her slowly wake up.

"Van Pelt's still dozing, but I'm sure she'll be up any minute," he responded with a look over his shoulder. "And you shouldn't worry. I'm sure General Hammond talked to Minelli, and we'll be able to go straight home."

His eyes lit up when she smiled and rested her head against his shoulder after a brief shake of her head. He knew she'd eventually want to talk about what had happened, but for now, he was content to keep his feelings under wraps. At the thought of the previous day, he felt the anger bubble up to the surface. Lisbon turned her face up to look at him, and he knew he'd tensed up. Rubbing her shoulder, he took a deep breath as the plane began to descend.

"She'll be okay," Lisbon said softly.

Jane remained silent. Turning her head back to the window, she watched the airport come into view. She had always loved looking out of plane windows and watching the ground slowly rush up to meet them. It helped her regain perspective. As they taxied towards the hanger, it dawned on her that General Hammond wouldn't let them be there in an official capacity. However, she had several weeks of backlogged vacation, and she'd been told Colorado was a beautiful place to vacation. With a faint smile on her lips, she finalized the details in her head and decided to broach the topic with Jane later that evening.

As the plane slowed to a stop inside the darkened hangar, she rose and greeted the rest of her team. They looked dead on their feet. Rigsby and Van Pelt were first off the plane with a quick order from Lisbon to head straight home. She promised to update them on the situation as soon as she learned more. Turning to Cho, she thanked him as the three of them collected their belongings. Grabbing their bags, they began to deplane when a rattle from one of the storage closets startled her. Exchanging looks with Cho, they both dropped their bags before drawing their guns while Jane just stood with a slight grin playing across his face.

The door rattled once more, before they heard a loud thud and a muffled curse. Raising her eyebrows, Lisbon nodded for Cho to open the door while she kept her gun trained on the opening. With military execution, Cho flung the door open as a girl with long blonde hair tumbled to their feet. Jane chuckled softly, as the other two stared at the unexpected stowaway. Lisbon gaped unable to come up with a coherent response, as the younger vampiress looked up with a woeful expression.

"I'm sorry!" Tracie wailed when she met Lisbon's gaze. "I just didn't want to stay there."

Lisbon was thankful for the darkened room, devoid of sunlight as she stared at the girl. Having a vampiress in sunny California would certainly complicate matters. She groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, guess who's walking with a walker? Bam. I have to say, it feels really, really weird to be standing after 5 months of bed rest! Everything looks really short now. Hahahaah. And I'm so sorry my updates are slow. I'm having a lot of concentration and memory problems (which is apparently normal for up to a year, yuck!) so I'll feel like I have to write one day and I love it, and then the next day with no warning, I can't get anything done. It's ridiculous, but oh well! Here's a longer chapter this time It was fun to write!

And I think I'm going to clean up Through the Looking Glass, because FFN deleted all my page breaks, and now it just seems way too choppy, eww! So, if you'd like to see any changes or scene extensions please let me know!

Thanks to Macisgate, IceDragon1095, p4s, and Tromana for reviewing the last chapter! I greatly appreciate it! Thanks for your kind words about the story and my accident!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Grace Van Pelt felt like she was watching a tennis match as her eyes bounced back and forth from Jane to Lisbon. The pair was arguing quietly, and by the looks of things, Lisbon was especially agitated. When the boss started punctuating her argument with arm gestures, the others knew it was time to back down. Well, everyone except Patrick Jane. Van Pelt watched Lisbon point to the girl hugging her knees on the floor once more before throwing up her arms in defeat. Jane looked pleased with himself as he crouched down to talk to Tracie. Van Pelt was just glad it was dark in the hangar. She still wasn't particularly fond of the young girl after their first encounter, but she didn't wish her any harm either.

"Do you mind pulling the SUV in?" Lisbon asked her, jolting her out of her reverie. "The sun's almost set, but I don't want to take any chances."

"It's not a problem, boss," she replied and caught the keys Lisbon tossed her way. With a glance at Rigsby, she deplaned and walked briskly towards the parking lot, her red hair swinging. The sound of hurried footsteps behind her put a smile on her face.

"What do you think the boss is going to do?" Rigsby quietly asked her as he took the suitcase from her hand. If it had been anyone else, she would have protested, but chivalry was just second nature to Wayne Rigsby. Besides, she thought it was cute.

"It's not like we can send her back. Besides, she's not supposed to be off base. Didn't you hear General Hammond talk about quarantine procedures and something about approval from the President?" Grace rambled as they neared the van.

"Yeah, but I can't imagine being cooped up there for too long. It's weird being underground for so long," Rigsby added with a disgusted look.

"I'm sure Lisbon will call the General. Maybe we can get her back before anyone notices she's missing," Grace said mostly to herself.

Rigsby shot her a strange look as he buckled his seatbelt. Shrugging her shoulders, she willed away any negative thoughts, put the car in drive and headed back to the hanger. After expertly backing in, she left the keys in the ignition and hopped out of the vehicle. If the noise was anything to go by, Lisbon was back to fussing at Jane. She glanced over towards Rigsby who just shook his head and grinned. His grin was contagious.

"But Lisbon, we can't call General Hammond just yet!" Jane exclaimed with a slight whine. "Tracie shouldn't be held against her will. After all, this was supposed to be a safe haven not a prison. Besides, it's boring."

Lisbon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a Jane-induced migraine beginning to form. Her gaze shifted from Jane, to the young girl almost half hidden behind him. The sight was almost comical, but Jane had a point. She was worried about the 'imposed' captivity and what it meant for Divinia. She couldn't imagine the other girl cooped up for too long. That news had definitely been a bit of a surprise after fleeing from the other planet, and she hoped the government would cooperate. After all, Teal'c was allowed off base.

"Where is she going to stay?" Lisbon said as she debated how to handle the situation.

"She can stay with us-" Jane started. Lisbon cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Jane! The house is practically all windows."

"We have closets… or the bathroom!"

"She's not a puppy," Lisbon said in exasperation.

The others watched their boss and the consultant continue to bicker. Rigsby smirked. He wondered what would happen when Lisbon realized Jane let it slip that they were obviously living together. Van Pelt nudged him in the side and he quickly schooled his features into impassivity again. After a few more minutes, Cho stepped forward.

"She can stay with me. I have a basement."

Lisbon paused and considered the thought. Tracie looked almost hopeful, and Jane just grinned.

"It's furnished, so she'd have a room and tv. Besides, it's better than Jane keeping her locked in the bathroom during the day," Cho finished with a shrug.

"Well, now that you phrase it like that-" Jane trailed off.

Lisbon started to slowly nod. Tracie started to bounce. Cho braced himself for impact, and was ready when Tracie launched herself at him. With a grunt, he caught her as she squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!" she squealed.

Lisbon chuckled as Cho slowly peeled the vampiress off of him. Taking a deep breath, he winced slightly at the reminder of the additional strength vampires possessed.

"It's settled then," Lisbon began. "Tracie will stay with Cho until we figure out how to handle this. I don't think I need to remind anyone that it's imperative we keep this quiet."

Lisbon gave the group a steady glare, her eyes lingering on Jane. She was met with resounding 'yes, boss' from the entire group, and a smirk from Jane. Rolling her eyes, she smacked his shoulder as he gave her a look of mock outrage.

"Lisbon, dear, you act as if this is all my fault," he said with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past you," she murmured with a narrowed gaze.

Jane just chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and surprisingly, Lisbon let him. Trudging along, they picked up their bags and began to load up the SUV. Minutes later, Lisbon gave the plane one last glance before settling into the driver's seat. She really hoped this wouldn't turn out to bite her in the ass.

* * *

><p>Divinia was quiet as she followed Sam down the hall. Her eyes darted around the facility studying everything she was too upset to notice the first time. Mentally cataloguing every room, she started to construct a basic layout of the Cheyenne Mountain facility. She made a note to ask Sam to give her a proper tour as soon as possible. She shivered. The lack of windows made her feel slightly claustrophobic. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been able to see the stars, and it put her on edge.<p>

Her expression was steely as they passed a few servicemen patrolling the facility. She could feel them study her, their eyes widening when they placed her. They passed more offices as they walked through numerous corridors. Sam offering quiet comments about places like the gym, commissary, and rec room. Divinia was thankful the other woman didn't seem to expect answers in return. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. Sam politely greeted a few people, while she matched their gaze until they looked away. She had already shown too much weakness in front of these people. It wouldn't happen again.

"Hello?" Sam called out when they entered the seemingly empty infirmary.

"Just a minute, Sam," a muffled female voice called out. "Go ahead and have a seat."

Sam led her over to a raised table, and sat beside her on the padded plastic. She fidgeted as they waited and clutched the fabric wound around her hand tightly. After a few minutes, a short, auburn-haired woman appeared from the back room, her heels clicking as she strode across the floor. Sam rose to meet her and gave the woman a quick hug. Divinia's initial evaluation led her to believe the woman was smart and confident. She had a stern softness about her, which made the vampiress think she had a child. She and Sam seemed to be close, probably due to the limited number of women on base. The doctor's eyes were warm and friendly, but Divinia didn't let her guard down.

"Hello, Divinia. I'm Dr. Janet Frasier, but you can call me Janet. I've heard so much about you."

The woman extended her hand, and she paused briefly before shaking it.

"It's wonderful to meet you," she replied diplomatically hoping her voice wasn't too stilted.

Janet smiled and flashed Sam a quick glance, and the blonde began to move away. Divinia stiffened, not entirely comfortable with the doctor. Thoughts of Maldonado and medical experiments flashed through her mind.

"I can stay if you want me to," the older woman offered, and Divinia nodded slightly.

"Sam, make yourself useful, and grab some of the blood packets in the second refrigerator. I'm sure the poor girl is starving." Janet stated as she grabbed a stool. Sitting in front of the vampiress, she studied the younger woman.

"May I see your hand?'

Divinia acquiesced and let the woman unravel the cloth. She made no move to pull away when the fabric stuck to her bloody knuckles, letting Janet begin to disinfect the wounds. She was pleased the woman didn't react to her normal diet, and continued to treat her as an equal. That was rare.

"I had them ship in extra animal blood for you. That's what Dr. Jackson told me you'd prefer, but if there's anything else just let me know and I can have it here the next day. He's told me a little about your people, but I'd still like to ask a few questions if I'm going to be treating you if you're willing."

"Ask what you need to," Divinia responded as Sam came back with a large cup and straw. Divinia raised her eyebrow, and Sam shrugged.

"I figured this would be easiest," the astrophysicist commented with a small smile. Divinia found herself relaxing ever so slightly.

"What are your normal nutrition needs?" Janet asked as she grabbed some ointment out of a basket beside her.

"Vampires can never rely on a constant food source so our bodies have adapted to help. During a good season, we eat raw meat from any animal hunted every four to five days, and sustain ourselves with blood every other day. In hard times, we can get by on blood alone every four to five days, but prolonged diets like that can increase hostility and aggression."

"Can you eat other foods?" Janet asked with a thoughtful look as she rewrapped Divinia's hand.

"We can, but our bodies don't get much nutrition out of it. The taste of most of your food isn't as agreeable with us, but some things are enjoyable on occasion," Divinia said as she took another sip from her cup.

"Can you tell me more about your ability to self-heal?"

"Vampires have the ability to self-heal on occasion. When I explained it to Daniel I told him to think of a battery. Most of us have a limited range, and it has to 'recharge' before we can use it again. Extreme emotional events can affect the ability as well. Most of us will often heal major or internal injuries first, but we will hold off on superficial ones if our reserves are low."

As Janet continued to ask Divinia more questions, Sam took the opportunity to study the younger woman. She seemed to have detached herself from the situation as she answered each question. Her eyes had a slight glaze to them as if she were mentally elsewhere. Although Divinia had relaxed more in Janet's presence, the vampiress was still on edge. She resembled a trapped animal waiting for an opportunity to bolt. Sam swallowed. She was worried about her. She knew the girl had released some emotion in the shower after being practically catatonic the last three days, but Divinia had completely closed herself off. It reminded Sam of the girl they had first met in the woods when they found themselves suddenly transported to the Dreamer world.

"Sam. Sam!"

Sam jerked from her thoughts and looked at the other two rather sheepishly.

"Can you explain to Divinia about the MRI machine? I'd like to do a full body scan for comparison if we need it in the future. I'd also need to do some minor blood work."

Divinia just nodded. She didn't pay much attention to Sam as the woman explained the process. She knew the doctor needed what she needed, and there wasn't much use in protesting. Glancing around the room, she tried to collect her thoughts while Janet drew some blood and briefly looked over her other injuries. The doctor frowned as she studied the knife wound on her stomach before telling her they'd give it two more days to start healing properly before she'd have to reopen it and stitch it up.

"How's Cassie doing?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She has her license now, heaven help us all. I'll tell her to stop by the base later this week, since I doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon," Janet said with a grin.

"How old is your daughter?" Divinia asked after refocusing on the conversation.

"She's almost 17," Janet said with a grimace. Sam laughed at her friend's expression.

"About the same age as Tracie then," Divinia said.

"Those two would get along well," Janet chuckled. "Your friend is nothing but a ball of energy and questions!"

Divinia smiled for a brief moment before a concerned look flashed in her eye. She'd forgotten about her youngest stray that had accompanied her through the Stargate.

"Where is Tracie?" she asked with a tilt to her head.

"I've been in the lab most of the time we've been back," Said with a frown. "I'm sure she's following Teal'c around though."

"That's an unlikely friendship," Janet responded.

"You'd be surprised," Divinia retorted, trying not to feel guilty about leaving the girl alone for so long.

Tracie was probably terrified of all the new sights and sounds on this planet. And now that Jane and Teresa had left, she didn't know anyone. Divinia vowed to start searching for the girl once they finished here. Perhaps she could persuade Sam to give her a tour at the same time. A little extra reconnaissance never hurt anyone.


End file.
